justdancefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Oh No!
"Oh No!" by Marina and The Diamonds is featured on Just Dance 4, Just Dance Now, and Just Dance Unlimited. Dancer The dancer is a female animated mannequin with long feathery pink hair worn over the shoulder with a yellow hairpin. She is in a mid sleeved crop top in navy blue/black with blue clouds and red lips. She wears a pair of red loose sequined legging. She is also wearing a pair of black-and-yellow high heel wedges with a strange curved inward design in the wedge, making them essentially heelless. She performs with 2 other mannequins in light blue dresses one with pink gloves and a pink belt and one without pink gloves and pink belt. At some points during the routine, her outfit turns different colors very quickly. Background The background is a boutique window. There are several comic book expressions. When the screen zooms in before the dance begins, it is possible to see a window with a CLOSED sign to the right of the boutique window. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in the routine: Gold Move 1: '''Punch the air with your right hand and lift your left leg off the ground. '''Gold Move 2: Lower your head and cup your hands over your mouth as if you are shouting. ohnogm1.png|Gold Move 1 ohneingm1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game ohnogm2.png|Gold Move 2 ohneingm2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Dance Quests * One player gets 3 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Get 5 stars on the Dance Mash-Up * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "In rhythm" Dance style * Get GOOD when "Oh no" is sung Mashup Oh No! has a Mashup available on all consoles. Dancers (No repeats) *''Oh No!'' *''Step By Step'' *''Idealistic'' *''Think'' *''I Got You (I Feel Good)'' *''Make The Party (Don't Stop)'' *''Holiday'' *''Sympathy For The Devil'' *''Hot n Cold'' *''Let's Go To The Mall'' *''Rasputin'' Puppet Master Mode Oh No! has a Puppet Master Mode on the Wii U. Here are the captions in order of appearance: * Oh No! * Dungarees/Just Clap/What Else/Cape Dance * Girating Mustache/Diabolical Swing/Jumping Lunge/Heel 'N' Toes * Beyond the Earth/Neon Flex/Running Man/Box Step * Cheerleader's Punch/Hand Flick/Think About It/Fever * Bridal Boogie/Illusions/Hippie Hop/Pivoting Punch * Silly Hips/Zombie Cheer/Whip Your Wig/Happy Slide * Dude Dance/Knee Pop/Forward Rewind/Good Waves * Football Boogie/Touch Me/Afro Groove/Super Snap * Tribal Samba/Russian Skip/All Mine/Cyber Man * Mustache/Pigeon Walk/Pin-Up Kick/Shoot Em Up * Singing Cheerleader/Neon Robotics/Shake Your Fists/Phone Me * Hands 'N' Hips/Seesaw/Wind Up Doll/Spinning Points * Bridal Rage/Old School Clap/Hippie Plane/Kitty Claws * Ceremonial Circles/Francky's Groove/Windscreen Wiper/Cyber Run * Locker Room/Praying Devil/Spanish Sway/Open Your Heart * You/Club Snap/Viewing Audience/Super Groovy * Half Time/Alright/Roll 'N' Clap/Cyber Whip * Medallion Man/Russian Rumble/Hi All/Pendulum Whip * Touchdown/Break Free/Double Punch/Beat It * Dude Twist/Guitar Devil/Afro Swing/Wonder Walk * S Snap/Robot Rise/Step Over/Turn It Out * Oh No! Appearances in Mashups Oh No! ''is featured in the following Mashups: * 'Oh No!' * [[All About That Bass|''All About That Bass]] (Divas) * ''Good Feeling'' * ''I Gotta Feeling'' (Hops & Jumps) * ''Lights'' (Pink Hair) * ''Stadium Flow'' (High Energy Girls) * ''Walk This Way''' (Ladies Only)' Captions Oh No! ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Broken Hearted * Goofy Pose * Goofy Possession * Goofy Skipping * Goofy Spin * Goofy Twist * Goofy Walk * Happy Hop * Sparkle 'N' Spin Trivia * This is the first song by Marina and The Diamonds on the ''Just Dance series. It is followed by Primadonna. * The Beta version of the routine was going to feature some spherical lights and some light blue chairs with a heeled shoe on it, and there weren't the two mannequins. * "Goofy Skipping" appears in Moves Like Jagger’s Puppet Master Mode as'' Maneater’s "''Hypnotic Slaps". * The lead dancer and the mannequins vanish instead of reverting to their original state. This is strange, because they are meant to stay in the boutique instead of simply vanishing. * The mannequins near the dancer do not appear in the Mashup or Puppet Master Mode. ** Also, the dancer is not in her mannequin state at the beginning of the song. * In the Mashup, the dancer appears with a black face at the start and in the end. But in the Puppet Master Mode, the dancer doesn't appear.like a mannequin or with a black face. * In Good Feeling’s Puppet Master Mode, Oh No!’s pictograms for the moves during the chorus appear with arrows, even though the original pictograms do not have them. * Oh No’s Puppet Master Mode has a glitch; occasionally, nothing appears on both the screen and gamepad. ** Also, if you select the caption Robot Rise, a pictogram from Touch Me Want Me will accidentally appear for some split seconds. ** Also, when you select "Strike A Pose", a weird bug can happen; a slot will contain a stack of random pictograms. * In Just Dance 4, the camera zooms into the boutique; however, in ''Just Dance Now'', it's already zoomed in. Additionally, the mannequins in Just Dance Now ''have the same void effect as every Just Dance coach (the effect that makes the silhouettes overlap). Gallery ohno.jpg|Oh No! jd4ohno.jpg ohno_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now cover Comp 1 (0;00;15;26).jpg pictos-sprite (24).png|Pictograms OhNoinactive.png OhNoactive.png oh no puppet picto error.png|Pictogram Error in the Puppet Master Mode Oh_no_pictogram_strike_the_pose.jpg|The pictogram Strike the Pose bug that appears in the Puppet Master Mode oh no outfit colors.png|The three styles of the dancer and mannequins' outfits. The bottom two styles appear only very briefly. Oh no cover.png 433.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2016 Videos MARINA AND THE DIAMONDS - "OH NO!" Oh No! - Marina and the Diamonds Just Dance 4 Oh No! (Mashup) - Just Dance 4 Just_Dance_Now_-_Oh_No!_-_5_Stars_Gameplay. Marina & The Diamonds - Oh No! Just Dance Unlimited References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Hard Songs Category:Aurélie Sériné Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Beta Elements Category:Songs with glitches Category:Songs with Puppet master modes Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with non-playable dancers